


kiss me. kill me. do something

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хочет поцеловать Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me. kill me. do something

Когда лицо Дерека оказывается на расстоянии выдоха, Стайлз уже не может никуда ускользнуть от простой мысли, закравшейся в голову давно, но сформировавшейся до конца именно в этот момент.

Он хочет _поцеловать_ Дерека.

Это не бьет по мозгам, как когда-то давно, когда Стайлз только начинал влюбляться в Лидию.

Они стоят слишком близко, непозволительно близко.

Дерек держит жестко, прижимает к стене. Теплые волны чужого дыхания оседают на подбородке Стайлза, когда он не удерживается и пялится на рот Дерека.

 _Твою мать_ , – думает Стайлз, и качается чуть вперед.

Ровно в тот момент, когда Дерек двигается назад.

Уже спустя несколько секунд, сидя в кресле, Стайлз поражается самому себе. Ведь все это время он продолжал разговаривать с Дереком, словно не думал только об одном – как засунуть язык ему в рот.

***

Во второй раз Дерек не угрожает ему, не истекает кровью и не просит помощи.

Стайлз стоит позади Скотта и старательно пялится в землю, но без особых успехов. Дерек не обращает на него никакого внимания, хватает Скотта за руку и показывает один болевой, заставляя шипеть.

На улице лето и оно не дает нормально дышать и соображать даже в лесу. Именно так Стайлз себя оправдывает.

Просто мозги спеклись.

От солнца, а не от того, что Дерек постоянно облизывает губы.

Когда Скотт уже валяется на земле, Стайлз видит опасную красную вспышку в глазах Дерека.

Он замирает, чудом удерживая себя от движения вперед, а потом бьет Дерека ногой в колено.

Бьет, потому что нужно спасти собственную задницу, раз Скотт стал бесполезным. И пока Стайлз бежит прочь, стараясь не врезаться в деревья, сзади раздается недовольное рычание.

 _Это просто тренировка_ , – старается зацепиться за мысль.

Дерек не дает убежать далеко. Падая на землю, Стайлз теряет остатки здравого смысла.

Он опять тянется вперед, думая только о том, каким на вкус будет Дерек.

И не получает ничего, потому что оказывается стоящим на ногах, в то время, как сам Дерек двигается обратно к дому.

***

В третий раз Стайлз старается _не_ думать о том, что, возможно, Дерек ударит его. И почему эта мысль не пришла в голову еще несколько недель назад?

Но когда Стайлз сдавался, увидев впереди препятствие?

Отец мог бы им гордиться.

Стайлз так и представляет эту речь, прерываемую неловкими покашливаниями и заминками:

– Я горд тобой, сын. Желая поцеловать Дерека Хейла, ты не остановился после двух неудачных попыток и продолжил двигаться вперед.

На самом деле все проще простого, и ситуация в достаточной степени неловкая. Потому что он просто не может выкинуть чертового Дерека из своей головы. Ему едва ли не снится этот невозможный, недоступный первый поцелуй.

И когда Дерек пытается помочь Стайлзу открыть дверь (у того руки заняты двумя коробками), они умудряются столкнуться и вещи Скотта просто валятся на пол.

А за этим _обязательно_ следует падение на колени и совместная попытка собрать все обратно.

И соприкосновение рук. И удар головами.

Так что Стайлз неловко потирает лоб, чувствуя, что собственные губы жжет. Он двигается вперед, к Дереку, и до поцелуя остаются считанные секунды, когда Скотт дает о себе знать.

– Ну, так, я буду жить в соседней с тобой комнате, или разбредемся как можно дальше друг от друга?

Все что остается Стайлзу – жалко вздохнуть и продолжить подбирать вещи Скотта с крыльца.

***

После того раза Стайлз перестает считать. И надеяться он тоже перестает.

Но не действовать.

***

Постепенно, он начинает ненавидеть Скотта, который как заговоренный, появляется именно тогда, когда это действительно не нужно.

***

Иногда Стайлзу кажется, что Дерек, возможно, будет не против ответить на поцелуй.

***

Если они _вообще_ когда-нибудь поцелуются.

***

И после этого на землю не упадет метеорит или не восстанут мертвые.

***

Провалив очередную попытку, Стайлз старается держать лицо. Да, они с Дереком все еще очень близко, и, да, тарелка с печеньем это именно то, зачем Стайлз тянется через весь стол.

И какого черта здесь опять делает Скотт?

– Друг, ты не видел мою бейсболку?

Стайлз морщится недовольно. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от Дерека, и его дыхание в этот раз оседает у Стайлза на шее.

– Знаешь, Скотт...

– Твоя бейсболка лежит возле стиральной машинки, – отвечает Дерек и дергает Стайлза на себя.

Звук, который издает Скотт, невозможно описать.

Стараясь не засмеяться, Стайлз отвечает Дереку на поцелуй.

На самый _охренительный_ первый поцелуй.

***

И после этого, Скотт довольно быстро учится выбирать правильное время для своих появлений.

***

Возможно, он боится ослепнуть.

***

Стайлзу действительно до лампочки.

***

У него наконец-то был Дерек.

И столько поцелуев, сколько Стайлз мог выдержать.

И не только поцелуев.


End file.
